


Feeding You, Feeding your Mind

by Elinad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepy Hannibal, Feeding Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Weight Issues, Weight Kink, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinad/pseuds/Elinad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hannibal/Will one-shots that will centre around size kink, weight kink and feederism. Spoiler free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Little Porcelain Doll

 

He maps out the harsh planes and angles of the pale back beneath him, large hands stroking the sharp lines of ribs with elegant, dexterous fingers. He loves the fragility of the other man. He loves how breakable he feels pressed against his own lean but well-nourished and muscled form. Yet it is a body that reflects perfectly the mind of its owner; delicate and strong, like spider-silk. Will is certainly thin, even too thin now. He has recently lost a lot of weight due to extreme stress, caused by a recent string of violent murders, but above all because of his realisation of Hannibal’s true nature. But he is also wiry, toned and broad shouldered.

Hannibal hungrily sinks his teeth in to the sparse ivory flesh at the younger man’s shoulder, causing him to moan in a mix of pain and desire. Tasting him with a long tongue he toys with the idea of stuffing his little mongoose full of food, of his own creation of course. Feeding him up with flesh of the unworthy. He would craft the most succulent dishes, only choosing the choicest cuts of meat and packing them with the most fattening of ingredients. He would have to force the younger man of course, who lately had been refusing to dine at his table…But no matter, he would feed his petite criminal profiler, he would feel the shelves of knife-like collar bones he’s fingering now slowly sink beneath a layer of cushioning fat, he would pinch at the newly rounded waist, stroke the rolls of burgeoning flab and feel proud that he had done it all…he feels himself become even harder at the thought. 

For his little Will is so utterly malleable, so infinitely brimming with possibility. He awakens in the doctor feelings he never knew he housed. Naturally, he would love to devour Will in every way. To rip out his still beating heart and consume it raw before his lover’s terrified gaze. To fondle each of his organs and prepare them with the utmost care, fashioning them in to the best of meals. But he knows he cannot, not now. Not when this lithe creature made of moonlight and steel ignites all these sensations within him and understands him like no other could. No, Will is far too precious. He must be conserved, enjoyed, protected. For as long as Hannibal Lecter lives no harm will befall Will Graham…unless it is a fun bit of harm of his doing. 

The doctor rolls Will over easily to admire his front. The younger man offers no resistance, only gazes lustily upwards. Blue orbs shining from underneath hooded lids framed with thick, dark eyelashes. Hannibal begins to heavily pet his lover, feeling once more his ribs, his firm pectoral muscles under the alabaster skin, his flat stomach. Will reaches over and tries to grab at the buttons of Hannibal’s waistcoat. For the older man is sat fully clothed whilst Will is completely naked. 

But the psychiatrist easily plucks the slender wrists off of himself before taking them both in one deft hand and smoothly, expertly, pinning them above the empath’s pretty head in a vice-like grip against the dark, wooden headboard of Hannibal’s bed. 

Will struggles a little, but they both know it’s just for show, both know it is futile. Will then watches as, serpent like; Hannibal’s face travels downwards towards his exposed crotch. Slowly, the psychiatrist takes the younger man’s hardening length in to his cunning mouth. An over-achiever in all areas Hannibal is naturally an expert at fellatio. 

The criminal profiler writhes in pleasure. He can’t help but let out a gasp as the warm, velvet cavern of Hannibal’s mouth leisurely envelops him. However it’s not just the heady clouds of lust he feels filling his brain, but also the sharp, thrilling adrenaline of fear. He can’t stop the image floating in to his mind of a viper he once saw gently engulfing a mouse. For Hannibal is at his most bared like this, the person suit crumpling. His cheeks hollow as he sucks Will’s erection, making those high cheekbones even sharper, looking as if they could tear right through that leathery skin like two blades. His maroon eyes turn feral, full of animal passion. The way he lavishly feasts upon Will’s cock, as if it were the rarest of delicacies, is almost obscene. Will knows full well that Hannibal would love to consume him in other ways and that it’s a most dangerous game he is playing. 

These thoughts are chased away when Hannibal begins to apply more pressure. To both his cock and his wrists, which are still encased in Hannibal’s iron grip and are pushed against the hard, merciless surface of the headboard. Will knows they will likely be bruised tomorrow. He moves his mouth faster up and down Will’s length, his long tongue moving furiously yet efficiently. With a cry and a sudden jerk of his hips the younger man deposits his hot seed, which Hannibal swallows with care, not wasting one exquisite drop. 

The psychiatrist at last releases Will, who slumps down on to the silken sheets. Hannibal resumes his petting. Nimble digits dancing over prominent ribs.

He does like Will like this. Delicate little teacup. A skinny porcelain doll, easier to put in to position, precious and in need of protecting. He’ll allow him to waste away a little longer, but soon it will be time to intervene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Will moans in this, just think of that lovely noise he made at the end of S2 ;D

To Mother You and Destroy You

 

“That was wonderful, thank you. But I’m afraid I’m full.” 

“Nonsense Will, you’ve barely touched it,” says Hannibal with a gentle smile on his full lips that can be heard in the deep timbre of his voice.

“Well I have no idea where you put it all away if you eat portions that size three times a day”, mutters Will in wonder, staring at Hannibal’s own empty plate. 

For today’s main course Hannibal has served his own version of Khao kan chin, a Northern Thai dish of rice that has been mixed with pork blood and steamed inside a banana leaf. It is traditionally served with onions, fried and dried chillies and cucumber. Hannibal’s rice has been mixed with blood that is of decidedly non-porcine origin, although Hannibal considered the unwilling donor a swine, and a healthy serving of “pork” loin. The rice is arranged in to a pyramid shape. Through clever rearranging techniques, the crafty psychiatrist has given Will a far larger and denser serving than his own. 

“Please Will, humour the chef”, grins Hannibal, the smile not leaving his voice, “try and eat a little more.”

Will frowns, leaning back in to his chair.

“It was delicious Hannibal, truly delicious. Thank you. But I could not manage another bite.” 

The two men lock eyes for a few moments, maroon meeting blue. Then Hannibal slowly, and with such methodical elegance, wipes his mouth with his napkin before folding it and gently lifting himself from his chair. He begins to walk towards Will. His heavy, leather dress shoes clacking against the tiles of the dining room floor with each measured step. Will watches the whole performance and finds himself slightly alarmed, like the gazelle who believes it has spotted a panther in the shadows. Hannibal has a look in his eyes that he hasn’t seen before. 

Hannibal at last stops behind Will’s seat. Will hears what he thinks is a sigh from the older man. He gulps as Hannibal leans forward, his head hovering above Will’s shoulder, one hand on each of the chair’s armrests.

Will looks at those hands. They are capable hands, long-fingered and very strong looking. Dexterous, graceful yet decidedly masculine. 

Neither man moves for a long time. Will breathes in deeply the intoxicating smell of Hannibal, his cologne is deep and woody, with hints of cinnamon. He feels beads of sweat break out upon his forehead as his heart begins to race. He can hear Hannibal’s soft breaths behind him, warm on his neck like that of the Ravenstag that haunts his dreams.

At last, after what feels like an eternity Hannibal’s hands begin to move. Slowly, so achingly slowly. To Will they almost look like spiders. He watches, trapped, like the proverbial deer before the headlights, frozen before its fate; as they make their way to his hips. The younger man jolts at the contact; his heart is now threatening to tear its way out of his chest it is thumping so hard.

But it feels sensual also, insanely so, thinks Will as he shivers under the caresses of the older man, desperately trying to stop the heat that is rushing to his groin. The psychiatrist gently, but with great pressure, strokes the little curves of bone through Will’s trousers, lovingly fingering the sharp protrusions. He tuts, audibly. Will’s breath hitches at the sound. He knows he’s been neglecting his health lately… 

Hannibal’s hands then continue their journey, landing with all the grace and feather-light touch of the butterfly upon the flower petal on the younger man’s midsection. Gradually, softly, the hunter not wishing to startle the wild fawn, he begins to caress the profiler’s stomach. 

It is hard and full, but only the slightest bit rounded. Hannibal’s broad hands and long fingers easily cover its expanse.

“Now, now,” whispers the older man silkily, “we could fit far more in there.” 

He delicately prepares a forkful of food and brings it to the criminal profiler’s lips. Will hesitates for a long moment. 

“I know you haven’t been looking after yourself recently, Will.”

He lowers himself closer to the pink shell of Will’s ear and breathes, his words smooth and sinful like rich chocolate, “Open wide.”

Will shudders but complies, accepting the offering. He chews mechanically.

This continues for some time. Will wordlessly accepting the seemingly never ending and painstakingly prepared mouthfuls fed to him by the older man. But neither can miss the laboured sound of Will’s breathing, becoming more ragged with each passing second. The empath feels so confined, so trapped, yet so strangely aroused; with the growing erection he is desperately trying to keep suppressed in his slacks and his stomach, which feels as if it could burst at any moment. 

At last the silence is broken. Will moans. Hannibal freezes. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention and his penis follows suit. Oh what a delicious sound. The psychiatrist wishes he could pluck it from the air somehow. Render it tangible. Breathe it in, taste it, caress it…

“I’m…I’m full. Too full. It hurts.” stutters Will. “I..I can’t manage any more.”

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” reassures the older man. “You’re nearly done.”

He raises another helping to Will’s awaiting mouth. The younger man doesn’t know why, hates himself for it, but he accepts. Three agonising servings later, the plate is finally clean.

Will lets his head fall back, chest heaving. He doesn’t notice Hannibal slip away wraith-like. He reappears a few moments later with a huge slice of rich looking coconut cake.

“No. No, no, no, no, no” stammers Will quietly, blue eyes wide, head shaking.

“You’ve been a good boy Will, and good boys get dessert.” 

This time as Hannibal moves to crouch behind Will, he brings his head to rest upon Will’s shoulder. He reaches down to stroke the taught orb of the younger man’s stomach in a soothing circle. Will moans in response. His cock now fully erect, which strains against its fabric cage. It is beyond any doubt now that the other man can see his arousal. He feels his shame triple in strength. He is glad Hannibal is behind him; he couldn’t bare to look the other man in the eyes right now. Just why is he allowing this, whatever this is, to continue? 

“Yes that’s right”, purrs Hannibal as Will lets himself be fed the luxurious dessert, moaning quietly the whole time whilst Hannibal alternates between feeding him and petting his stomach.

At last, after several torturous minutes the cake has vanished. Will knows he has never felt so excruciatingly full, embarrassed or turned on in his life.

“You’ve been so good Will, you deserve a reward.”

Before the other man can protest, the psychiatrist reaches forwards and deftly undoes his fly, releasing his painfully hard length. He skillfully takes it in his hand and begins to pump, his thumb rubbing the pre-cum around the large, silken head. His other hand continues to stroke Will’s swollen abdomen.

Will feels like he’s trapped in a dream. He doesn’t last long, he is simply so glad for the release. Throwing his head back, he comes with a large throaty moan, spattering Hannibal’s dinner table with hot white. That moan, that delectable sound…the psychiatrist is slightly surprised to find that he too has also reached completion, which now requires a change of suit trousers. But Will doesn’t need to know this.

Hannibal looks proudly down at his handiwork. At the truly decadent image of this beautiful young man, pink cheeked and completely undone, slouched upon his fine dining chair. He reaches once more to fondle the bloated stomach, which is easily hidden under that ill-fitting plaid shirt. It could be bigger, but Hannibal knows he has pushed Will as far as he could go today and maybe even a little bit further. But one day, who knows, maybe those hideous shirts won’t be so loose anymore. Soon Hannibal will be able to caress Will, his growing Will, without that cloth barrier, flesh against flesh…Hannibal feels himself grow hard once more at the thought. 

But for now it’s time to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So I'm not sure what I'd like to write for the next part yet, so if you have any suggestions/plot bunnies/related kinks you need to see written please don't hesitate to let me know! :)


End file.
